Respiro 2002
Grazia היא אם לשלושה העוסקת באריזת דגים, בשעה ש:Pietro בעלה בים. לעתים קרובות, התנהגות לא יציבה שלה מוביל Pietro עלול לחשוב שהיא זקוקה לטיפול רפואי, והוא מכין לשלוח אותה למוסד פסיכיאטרי במילאנו. Pasquale בנם, אדם אחד שמבין אמא ביותר שלו, נשבע לעשות כל מה שדרוש כדי לסכל תוכנית של אביו. נכתב על ידי אנונימי במשל זה הסיציליאני, אמא צעירה ויפה, החיים על אי קטן מלהיב הפסילה של כפריים הבחור שלה עם שאנן ההתנהגות שלה. כאשר קרובי משפחתה מציע היא צריכה טיפול פסיכיאטרי, בנה חייב לעזור לה להימלט גינוי של העיר. נכתב על ידי סטיבן Kirkha אתר הצילום הסרט צולם על רקע אחד האיים הליפאריים האי Lampedusa העלילה thumb|ימין|לוגו של הסרט גרציה, במשחקה של Golino, הוא אימא חופשי ונמרצת בעלת שלושה ילדים ונשואה לדייג ביישן פייטרו (וינצ 'נצו אמאטו) וחיים באי אידילי אבל מבודד Lampedusa ב הים התיכון. היא מראה סימנים של "מאניה דיפרסיה" - התנהגות רגע אחד היא צוחקת בפראות שחייה חצי עירומה בים, תוך הבאה היא מכורבלת לכדור על המיטה שלה. מחוץ לטווח השמיעה שלה, חברי הבוגרים של המשפחה המורחבת שלה במעורפל לדון לשלוח אותה למתקן כלשהו למילאנו בצפון איטליה. גרציה מקרוב הוביל ידי פסקואלה בנה הבכור, שיחק על ידי Casisa, אשר נראה בערך בן ארבע עשרה ולעתים נוטל תפקיד נוסף של ההורים עם אמו. לאחר פייטרו שם בהסגרה את אחד הכלבים של גרציה כי הוא חושב שזה עלול להיות מסוכן, גרציה אימפולסיבית משחחרת את כל הכלבים המשוטטים לחופשי מהמלונה המאולתרת של העיר. הכלבים המשוטטים פושטים על האי, המקומיים דורשים כי פייטרו לעשות משהו על אשתו. אבל כאשר הוא אומר לה שהוא מתכוון לשלוח אותה עד צפון איטליה, היא בורח ומתחבא במערה על החוף, שם היא נטו של פסקואלה בחשאי על ידי צעירים, אשר מביא לה בגדים נקיים ואוכל כל יום. פייטרו וכמה חברים בעקשנות לחפש את האי עבור גרציה, כך פסקואלה עלים אחת מהשמלות שלה על שפת הים כמו תחבולה. פייטרו מוצאת את השמלה - האחת היא לבשה ביום שהיא נעלמה - וכמעט כולם מתבססת על ההנחה היא טבע. פייטרו, לעומת זאת, ממשיך לחפש אותה, וממש לפני פסטיבל דתי חשוב המקומי, הוא רואה אותה לשחות במים. הוא צולל כדי לסייע לה, חשיבה נס קרה, ורבים מתושבי הכפר בעקבותיהם, ובכך לספק מחסה מעגל סביב אותה כמו שהיא הביאה בבטחה לחוף. עוד הסבר עמנואלה Crialese של Respiro חי, חושני, ו נשגב. הגדר ב Lampedusa, מערב האי סיציליה, זה סרט על אמהות ובנים, לקבל את ההבדלים, ואת כוחם של אהבה להביא לחידוש ופיוס. Gorgeously שצולמו על ידי צלם קולנוע פאביו Zamarion, Respiro מרתק אותנו עם אור שמש בהיר התיכון ועל פניהם הבעה של העם, שזוף יפה להדהים. זוכת פרס המבקרים בקאן 2002 השבוע, הסרט מבוסס על אגדה מקומית על אמא שהתנהגותו נמצאה מתקפה על ידי הקהילה ואשר היעלמות לאחר מכן היה הזרז שהביא את האנשים יחד. Crialese של הסרט יש תחושה של המיתוס והאגדה, אלא גם נימות של דרמות ריאליסטי האיטלקי הגדול של -50 וה -60. כמו כנופיות של בני נוער ללא השגחה-מראש לבצע לוחמה לסירוגין בין חופים שוממים ונופים סלעיים, מרכזי בחיי היומיום על הדיג. בעוד הבעלים לעשות הדיג, נשותיהם לעבוד במפעל לעיבוד דגים הבנים לעזור אבותיהם לתפוס דגים להשתמש הסחר להזדמנות לזכות להגדיר רכבת חשמלית. גרציה (ולריה Golino) היא אשתו של דייג אבל מאצ 'אוהבת, פייטרו (וינצ' נצו אמאטו) ואם לשלושה: 13 שנה פסקואלה הישן (פרנצ 'סקו Casisa), אחיו הצעיר פיליפו (פיליפו Pucillo), ויותר אחות Marinella (ורוניקה ד' אגוסטינו). Golina היא קורנת כאם צעירה עקשנית וביצועים Casisa של פסקואלה לגמרי כמו לוכדת את המודעות המינית נביטה של טרום-teen. הסרט משקף את החמימות של משפחה איטלקית ואת הקרבה איטלקית מרגיש כי בנים לאמהות שלהם אלא גם מתאר את היחס המיושן של הקהילה הדוקים לסרוג, ובעיקר הכפפת נשים. בסצינה לחשוף, פסקואלה של אחיו של פיליפו מקסים אבל mouthy וחבריו בצע אחותו הגדולה Marinella למקום פגישה פרטית איפה היא מחפשת הפרטיות עם שוטר ביישן, פייר לואיג 'י (Elio Germano). נעלבת על ידי הציבור שלהם להציג לכאורה של חיבה, פיליפו, פחות מחצי גודלם, מעמת את שני הנאהבים ומאיים להכות אותם, אלא אם כן אחותו הולך הביתה מיד. למרבה הצער, הכל לא נכון על האי. גרציה של התנהגות מוגדרת יותר ויותר על ידי מצבי רוח לא יציב. הכלים היא משליכה על פני החדר, שוחה עירום עם הבנים שלה, ומשחרר עדר של כלבים מהשבי, אך לא ברור אם היא חולה או רק מרדנית והסרט הולך על חבל דק בין טירוף רומז או המוזרויות של רוח חופשית . זה ניכר כי בקרוב הקהילה יש מחשבותיהם על מעשיה והיא נתפסת כאיום על הסדר החברתי. כאשר התעלולים של גרציה לאיים להגיע לנקודת שבירה, פייטרו של המשפחה מחליטה לשלוח אותה מילאן לקבל טיפול פסיכיאטרי. פסקואלה, עם זאת, החדשות תמיד הבנה הגנה של אמו, מסתיר אותה באחת המערות רבים לאורך החוף הסלעי, מביא לה אוכל ודיווח של החיפוש אחר מקום הימצאה. הסיום יכול להתפרש בדרכים רבות ושונות, אך נגעה ללבי רודף היופי שלה. האם זה צריך לקחת פשוטו כמשמעו, חלום של פסקואלה של אולי, או אגדה נבנה מן האגדה? אני לא בטוח אבל בכל מקרה, שילוב של ריאליזם Respiro של קסם, יופי טבעי, ואת ההודעה הומניסטית יהיה לך תמחור הכרטיסים לטיול Lampedusa Awards and nominations Writer/director Crialese won the Critics Week Grand Prize and the Young Critics Award at the Cannes Film Festival. The film was also nominated for the Best European Union Film at the César Awards and received other nominations and awards in various European award competitions. Soundtrack Artist John Surman wrote the original score featuring sequenced synthesizer and alto saxophone. There was no soundtrack CD released, however part of the score can be found on his 1981 album The Amazing Adventures of Simon Simon. The track is called "Part 1 - Nestor's Saga (The Tale of The Ancient)". The soundtrack also featured "La Bambola" performed by the Italian artist Patty Pravo. Critical reception The English-language reviews for Respiro were generally positive. Steven Holden wrote in The New York Times that "not since Y Tu Mamá También has a movie so palpably captured the down-to-earth, flesh-and-blood reality of high-spirited people living their lives without self-consciousness." Writing for Premiere magazine, critic Peter Debruge noted, "in the annals of Mediterranean island love stories, Respiro reflects the effortless charm of a film like Il Postino." Critic Desson Thomson of The Washington Post, however, felt "its long-winded denouement, in which Grazia runs away rather than be sent to an institution, doesn't bring the story full circle. It just extends it." External links *Official French-language website * *[http://www.metacritic.com/video/titles/respiro Respiro] at Metacritic *[http://www.washdiplomat.com/03-07/bC_03_07.html Magazine article about the making of Respiro] Grazia is a mother of three who spends suffocating days packing fish while her husband Pietro is at sea. Her oft-erratic behavior leads Pietro into thinking she may need medical attention, and he prepares to send her off to a psychiatric institute in Milan. Their son Pasquale, the one person who understand his mother the most, vows to do whatever it takes to foil his father's plan. Written by Anonymous In this Sicilian fable, a beautiful young mother living on a small island excites the disapproval of her fellow villagers with her carefree behavior. When her relatives suggest she need psychiatric treatment, her son must help her escape the condemnation of the town. Written by Stephen Kirkham העלילה מיו-טוב Grazia, played by Golino, is a free-spirited mother of three married to shy fisherman Pietro (Vincenzo Amato) and living on the idyllic but isolated island of Lampedusa in the Mediterranean Sea. She shows signs of manic depressive behavior — one moment she's laughing wildly and swimming half-naked in the ocean, while the next she's curled in a ball on her bed. Out of her earshot, the adult members of her extended family vaguely discuss sending her to a facility of some sort in Northern Italy. Grazia is closely shepherded by her oldest son Pasquale, played by Casisa, who appears to be about fourteen years old and often assumes more of a parental role with his mother. After Pietro puts down one of Grazia's dogs because he thinks it might be dangerous, impulsive Grazia sets all the stray dogs free in the town's makeshift kennel. After the dogs swarm over the island, the locals demand that Pietro do something about his wife. But when he tells her he plans to send her away to Northern Italy, she runs away and hides in a cave on the shore, where she's secretly tended by young Pasquale, who brings her clean clothes and food every day. Pietro and some friends doggedly search the island for Grazia, so Pasquale leaves one of her dresses by the edge of the sea as a ruse. Pietro finds the dress — the one she was wearing the day she disappeared — and nearly everyone presumes she has drowned. Pietro, however, continues to search for her, and just before an important local religious festival, he sees her swimming naked in the water. He dives in to assist her, thinking a miracle has occurred, and many of the villagers follow suit, thus providing a sheltering circle around her as she is brought safely to shore קטגוריה:סרטים איטלקיים